Dark's Pokemon journey Part 1 The Shade region
by DarkDusten
Summary: Dark goes through every region to become the best pokemon master. He and his partner Tini the Victini will make powerful friends, face powerful evils and see legendary pokemon. come see the legend unfold. DISCONTINUED I AM WORKING ON VERSION 2
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:The Day is Here

I DarkDusten Do not own pokemon, Gamefreak, or Nintendo Hi my name is Dark and this is my story of my Pokemon Journey and how i met my First pokemon and best friend.

6 years ago

I was walking through the forest to get home when suddenly I heard a pokemon cry. When I got to the pokemon, I could not believe hmy eyes. 4 Poochyenas was attacking a small pokemon, but it was to hard to see it any better.  
I grabed a some what big stick and started to run and beat the herd of Dark pokemon. When the Poochyenas saw me they ran away.

I ran up to the injured pokemon and told it "Its safe now"  
I picked up the pokemon and ran to my home town of Dusk Vile.  
I went to my mom's lab [she is the towns Profsser] to get help.  
When I got there my mom asked " What happened!"  
I told my mom what happened and told to save th pokemon.

1 MONTH Later

The Strange pokemon is fully recovered.  
I had come to see the pokemon everyday since I saved the little pokemon and stayed by it all day long. My mom told him that the pokemon was called Victini a legendary pokemon. But my mon also said "This Victini is different then the known Victini"  
This Victini was different, The body was Grey, its V like ears were dark red, and its eyes were dark blue

The Grey Victini started to wake up! The pokemon looked around and started to Panic! I picked Victini pick up and said to it " No one is gonig to hurt you in facted i saved you from a herd of Poochyenas" The victini started to cry and hugged me and said "Thank you Thank you Thank you!" Both me and my mom were surprised to see the Victini crying. I hugged back and said " Its ok you don't have to thank me I am just glad your ok"

After that day me and victini became close friends and did every thing together. \\PRESENT DAY/  
6 years later

" Man i can't believe today is the day" I said

WARNING DESCRIBTION

SUBJECT: Dark EYE COLOR: Grey HAIR COLOR: Dark Brown AGE: 10 CLOTHING:Black shoes,Black Jeans,Grey t-shirt,Dark Grey jacket END OF DESCRIBTION

"I know right?" said Victini "Well lets go see mom to get it started!" I said

END OF CHAPTER 1

Hi Dark here i hope everyone liked my first chapter of my first story.  
next chapter should be up soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

I DarkDusten do not own pokemon.

CHAPTER 2 - The Adventure begins!

Me and my partner Tini the Victini are on are way to mom's lab to start are journey together.  
On the way there people were telling us "good luck". When we got to the lab, mom said "Dark, I am so proud to see you starting your pokemon journey and i got you some gift for the journey". As she said that she gave me a backpack full of stuff, 12 superpotion, 6 revives 5 pokeballs, 3 sets of clothes, and a full updated pokedex. I said " wow thanks mom" and then i gave her a hug and said our good byes to every one we knew and left to start our adventure.  
Tini asked me with a smile " Do you want to train or get a new pokemon?" thought about it for a good 5 mins before I said "Lets get a new friend" and then like on cue a dark pokemon jumped out out of some bushes. It was small fox pokemon with black and red fur. I pulled out my pokedex to see what pokemon was it, the pokedex said "Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pok mon.  
Zorua hides its true form by changing its shape into people and Pok mon, and loves to surprise people." I was happy I found a new pokemon already and it a pretty rare pokemon too. I said to Tini"All right Tini use ember!" Tini said " You got it" Then Tini shot out small embers at the zoura, who got burned by the attack. Zoura was down but not out and shot a shadow ball at Tini who cried in pain, then she said "Dark i can't take a another hit like that." I said "ok finish it with V-create!" Tini used her last remaning energy to fire the V-create, but just then the zoura used shadow ball again to try and destroy the V-create when the 2 move met they exploed and both Tini and the zoura were K.O. I got one of my pokeballs and tossed it at the zoura. The zoura was consumed by a bright red light and then sucked in the pokeball. The pokeball started to shake the I heard a soft "ding".  
I went up the my newly caught pokemon in its pokeball. i picked it up and said "I got zoura".

Dark here to tell you something i will not be updateing for a while so i can come up with new idea and ~this means mind talk~ "this means talkimg"  
{pokespeak}

See you all next time! 


	3. Chapter 3

I DarkDusten do not own pokemon.

Chapter 3: the shock!

A hour after I caught my zoura I heal zoura and Tini and desided to introduce the two of them.  
"Zoura come on out" I said as i sent my newly caught zoura out. Zoura looked at me then to Tini and the next thing shocked us. The little zoura said "Hi nice to meet you" and i fell back in shock.  
The little zoura said " master is something wrong ?" I was at a loss for words, then Tini said " I think he is shocked that you can talk". Zoura looked at me and asked " is that true ?" I nodded to answer cause i was still at a loss for words Zoura said "ok" and the next thing i know i am getting lick all over my face.  
I said "Haha stop that Haha". After we all got calmed down I said to the little zoura "ok we got to name you ok?"  
She said "ok" ,i came up with a bunch of name and then a got to the last one and said " ok the last name, how about Zo?"  
She thought about it for a sec and said "Yeah i like it". "OK"i said "next lets check both of y'alls moves"

Pokemon: Zoura Name: Zo Gender: female Moves: Shadow ball shadow claw quick attack Foul play LVL: 25

Pokemon Victini Name: Tini Gender female Moves: V-create ember zen headbutt confusion LVL: 28

"wow nice moves you guys"  
" thanks" said tini "Cool" said Zo "Ok lets get moving we got a long ways to go" I said with a sigh

Dark here hope you like the chapter and if i get OC reviews i may add them to the story

well see you guys next time. 


End file.
